Spreading Warmth
by Kaiser Gerulean
Summary: Naoto and Souji warm up after visiting the shrine. The kotatsu is not the only thing that's heating up. One-shot. First NaotoxSouji fic.


A couple walked through the street of a peaceful rural town.

The falling snow slowly gathered atop their heads while the snow blanketing the roads crunched under their shoes. Cold air nipped at their faces, breath visible after every exhale. This kind of weather demands a need to warm up. A nice roof to stay under, hot cocoa for two, and the warmth of kotatsu to share. To top it off, a nice long kiss from her boyfri-

Naoto blushed deeply. Her wandering thoughts got the best of her and the ace detective gripped her hat trying to conceal the evidence of her embarrassment.

After confessing her love to and spending christmas with Souji, Naoto hasn't been the same since. Romantic thoughts fluttered through her mind constantly causing the diligent sleuth to get distracted quite easily. It was like her shadow was constantly teasing her with such childish daydreams, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want it to come true.

While she did have fantasies about Souji, she didn't disclose any with him.

'Souji-senpai would probably think I'm odd or weird or… or... ,' Naoto sighed aloud, 'Who am I trying to fool? I'm just too embarrassed'

"Something wrong, Naoto?" The detective jumped a little at the male's voice. She looked up to see her senpai's face tilted slightly in a curious manner. Naoto quickly ducked away as she spoke.

"N-Nothing's wrong, senpai! Just… contemplating facts on a case I'm working on!"

It was a terrible lie at that. Anyone could see through it, and to Naoto's dismay, Souji Seta was no slouch when it came to reading people's emotions. Hell, he could give Sherlock Holmes a run for his money.

"Hmm…" The silver-haired leader pondered aloud causing Naoto to freeze in place.

Souji knew what he had to do to get to the bottom of this. A technique that causes the blue-clad detective to squirm and is his favorite past-time. Teasing her.

While closing the distance, he reached out with a gloved hand and held her chin. Their watches beeping with glee. He gently turned a surprised Naoto's head to face him while grinning at the ever growing scarlet that adorned her face.

He leans in close, breath embracing Naoto's ear like a warm hug, "What is this? Is the good detective hiding something?"

Like her aim with her revolver, Souji's words were always on the mark.

"Didn't your fortune say to not hide any secrets? Unless..." Souji mock gasped then chuckled as he had an epiphany, "It's one of those embarrassing secrets, isn't it?"

Naoto's embarrassment levels were reaching critical capacity. Her face was hotter than a nuclear meltdown.

"I, uh..."

One eloquent speaking, Naoto Shirogane, was now being reduced to a stumbling mess. It was all going downhill until she saw it. As he backed away, she saw Souji's raised eyebrow combined with his bemused smile. This conveyed one thing to her: A challenge. He was practically daring her to tease him back.

'Thinking your on top, Souji-kun? A Shirogane never backs down from a challenge.' She thought as she plotted her revenge in her head.

With a plan at the ready and a blush still upon her cheeks, a resolved Naoto copied Souji's movements and leaned into a stunned Souji's ear.

"Well, if we make haste to my house..." Naoto paused. Lowering her voice to an almost inaudible whisper, "Maybe I'll entertain you."

Naoto could have sworn that she saw Souji visibly shiver. As she pulled away, she kissed Souji's cheek. She walked backwards to observed her results.

Souji's confident grin was replaced with a dropped jaw. On his cheeks was a growing blush along with hand that was touching the place where Naoto's lips have graced.

'My, my... How the tables have turned." Naoto thought while she turned away. She pulled her hat down with a victorious smirk.

'Now, how to 'entertain' him?' Her blush returned tenfold along with a giggle of her own. Imagine if her shadow saw her now.

Quickly, she made her way to the apartment with Souji in tow.

* * *

A relaxed sigh escaped the woman's lips as she enjoyed the warmth of the kotatsu.

The pair finally made it Naoto's apartment. Souji offered to make hot chocolate while she rested. She accepted happily and took her spot in the kotatsu. It's warmth enveloping her like a cozy blanket. Her cheek making contact with the warm table top as well. Naoto was quickly succumbing to the kotatsu's heat causing her to become sleepy. Luckily, a Souji appears with two mugs to break her out of this trance.

"Here we are," He said while placing down a mug, "One hot cocoa for me aaand~," He placed down the second one next to her face and booped her nose with his finger. She wrinkled it in protest, "One for the always adorable detective."

His playful remark lit up her face with a light pink and a smile. He took the spot next to Naoto and embraced the warmth of the kotatsu.

"Why thank you, senpai." She said as she lifted her head off the table and grabbed the mug.

The smell of sweet chocolate invaded her senses and sent a warmth down her body. After blowing lightly at the enticing drink, she put it to her lips and took a sip. Naoto moaned lightly with bliss at the sweet, warm chocolate flavor.

Souji took notice of her reaction and lightly chuckled, "I take it that someone likes the hot cocoa?"

A giggle escaped out of Naoto, "As good as always, Souji-kun."

He smiled at her and took a sip out his mug. Souji sighed out of relaxation after tasting his work.

Naoto noticed a drop of chocolate on his lips. She was about to remark about it, but an idea stirred in her mind instead.

She blushed lightly at the thought, 'Well, I did say I would entertain him.'

"Hey Souji," The leader perks up when he hears his name, "Mind if I get a taste of your hot chocolate?" Naoto said while slightly tilting her head.

Souji questioned Naoto's request and her actions. 'Someone's hanging out with Rise too much,' He thought.

Nonetheless, he offered his mug to her, "Have at it, Princess."

The sleuth reached out her hand for the mug, but quickly changed its course towards the male's shoulder. Before he could react, she pulled herself towards him to close distance and planted her lips upon his.

Souji's shocked expression quickly subsided to one of bliss. His hand dropped the mug on the table and reached for the small of her back. While Naoto's hands wrapped snugly on her boyfriend's neck. Both parties had eyes shut and warmth throughout.

Her tongue grazed his bottom lip. A request to enter that Souji granted immediately. Their tongues embraced each other. The taste of chocolate was intoxicating for both of them.

Both eventually let go for air. A string of saliva connecting their mouths. Eyes open. Silver orbs meet blue-grey ones. Their faces maintaining a deep scarlet.

Souji was the first to break the silence, "Well, that's one way to warm up."

Naoto chuckled and with half-lidded eyes responded, "I've got another. Care to join me in my bedroom, senpai?"

...

...

...

The couple share a warm New Year's indoors...


End file.
